There is a general trend toward a considerable use of information technology (xe2x80x9cITxe2x80x9d), in the form of IT platforms, in automobiles. Because of its proximity to the driver and the associated avoidance of long and complex wiring, the dashboard of an automobile is the best candidate for a future concentration of a majority of IT platform electronics.
Conventional IT platform electronics provide a computer (in the region of the dashboard) which provides information to the user about the motor vehicle, and in that context allows an access in a manner similar to that of a personal computer (xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d). With the computing power usually available (e.g., using a Pentium processor), it is possible to implement new calculation-intensive functions in the computer provided in the dashboard.
An example of one such calculation-intensive function is acquisition, analysis, and management of operating data values, in particular engine speed, engine load, and the like, while the vehicle is in operation. From such operating data values, it is possible not only to draw conclusions regarding the status of the vehicle, but also to derive recommendations for actions such as inspections, part replacements, and break-in instructions, and to take theft protection measures.
The following approaches are known. The customer service file is managed on paper. Data concerning repairs, replacement parts, warranty, etc. are managed separately or not at all. Fleet management data (mileage, fuel consumption, service intervals, government-mandated inspections, etc.) must be acquired and managed separately. Trip recorders exist on paper disks, which are easily tampered with. Radio signals are used to locate stolen vehicles. The driver can assess his or her individual driving style only on the basis of a fuel consumption and a repair frequency.
A systematic approach to the acquisition, processing, and management of operating data has not been in existence.
Even though an apparatus according to the present invention is applicable to numerous motor vehicles, the present invention is described below with reference to a motor vehicle data processing apparatus which is present on board an automobile.
The motor vehicle data processing apparatus according to the present invention has an advantage that it can systematically acquire, process, and manage motor vehicle operating data, and can inform the driver or owner of the vehicle, comprehensively and at any time, as to the status of the vehicle, and any actions that may be necessary.
The present invention provides (e.g., in the dashboard computer) an electronic trip log and, in conjunction therewith, a predefined program of measures or actions as a function of the operating data. Information concerning the vehicle (which is distributed at the present) can be concentrated at a central point for the driver, owner, repair shop, etc., and is directly and physically correlated with the relevant vehicle. A data consistency can be checked, a rapid access to operating data can be achieved, and a falsification prevention can be ensured via access restrictions.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the following devices are provided: an Action recording device for recording execution of a predefined action in a memory device and resetting the action determination device, and an access protection device for protecting a write access to the memory device (e.g., in terms of an action record and stored processed operating data) using a predefined authorization function.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the predefined action is servicing of the vehicle.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an identification device is provided for identifying an engine control device or devices (and/or other control devices, e.g., a transmission control device, an ABS control device, etc.), and for recording any replacement.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a display device is provided for displaying a need to perform the predefined action and/or stored display data.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a driver identification device is provided for identifying the driver and for causing the driver identification to be stored with the operating data.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for compiling a driver profile as a function of the operating data and the driver identification stored therewith. The predefined action includes a preparation of predefined driving recommendations and/or an adaptation of at least one operating data value of at least one engine control device for the driver having a specific driver profile.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the following devices are provided: a vehicle position detection apparatus (e.g., a Global Positioning System [GPS] apparatus) for detecting the vehicle position, a vehicle presence permit storage device for storing a permitted vehicle presence region, and a comparison device for comparing the detected vehicle position with the permitted vehicle presence region. The action determination device causing the predefined action when the detected vehicle position is not located in the permitted vehicle presence region.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the predefined action includes a transmission of a radio message and/or a limitation of a vehicle operation by limiting at least one operating data value of at least one engine control device.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the operating data include an engine speed gradient, an engine speed value, an acceleration, a vehicle speed, a shift frequency, a shift ranges and the like.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the motor vehicle data processing apparatus is incorporated into a dashboard computer. This offers an advantage of central accessibility.